


All for you, and only you

by loves_buckybarnes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dave comes back to 2019, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_buckybarnes/pseuds/loves_buckybarnes
Summary: “All for you baby, only for you.” Dave’s hands felt up and down Klaus’ body again, his soft skin felt so nice under his rough hands.Dave and Klaus has some fun in the morning, Dave has been in 2019 for a while and Klaus wants to introduce him to the future of sex toys.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 66





	All for you, and only you

Dave was laying in Klaus’ bed, he still can’t believe where he was, Klaus brought him to 2019, it was a bit of a shock to Dave at first but he slowly adjusted.  It was early morning and the sun was streaming through the open window, a light breeze ruffled the curtains as Dave laid there, he started reading what Klaus wrote on the walls, most of it didn’t make any sense to him, but he didn’t care. 

The bedroom door opened and Klaus walked in wearing a towel around his waist and a fancy fluffy see-through pink robe. He was humming to himself and dancing around the room, Dave couldn’t help but smile at him, seeing him happy and safe.

Klaus opened his eyes, “Like what you see baby?”

Dave bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Very much so, c’mere sweetheart.”

Klaus slowly walked over to the bed and climbed onto the bed, straddling Dave’s hips, he moans softy and bit his lip as he softly gasped at the feeling of settling down over his lovers hips. 

Dave rubs his finger over Klaus’ stomach tattoo, “God I still can’t believe you got this.”

“I will always love you Davey, now and forever.” Klaus hummed at the touch, “I wanted to show you that.” Klaus’ face was flushed, and his eyes closed a bit as he moaned again.

Dave got worried and cupped his face, “Something wrong love?”

Klaus shook his head, “I-I wanted to try something…” Klaus chuckled softly as he took off the robe and his towel.

Dave saw a black ring around Klaus’ cock, “W-what’s **that**?”

Klaus moan softly, “It’s a vibrating butt plug, and…cock ring…and it works…oh fuck…it works so _goooood_!”

Dave had no idea what Klaus was talking about, but it did turn him on to see him rub himself against his hips, Dave couldn’t take it anymore and captured Klaus’ mouth, kissing him as Klaus humped against him.

“If this is what it’s like to have sex in the future, I’m happy you brought me back.” Dave kissed down Klaus’ neck and shoulder, “You made it all worth it.”

He rocks down onto him when Dave fits his hands to the small of his back. He moans as Dave kissed his neck and nips softly, Klaus leaned his head back more gasping at the butt plug inside him quietly vibrating against his prostate.

“F-fuck!” Klaus raked his fingers nails across Dave’s chest.

“Still ok?” Dave asks worried as he holds Klaus closer to him.

Nodded, Klaus opens his eyes, “Y-yeah…c-can I ride you? I wanna feel you-your cock in-side me.”

Dave kissed him hard and roughly, bitting Klaus’ lower lip, “Hell yeah baby.”

Dave moved a little up the bed making Klaus moan more, he reached to the bedside drawer and got out lube and a condom. Klaus hummed softly and moved the blankets away.  Dave’s cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but it was half way there, Klaus bit his lip and looked up at Dave, their eyes locked and without saying a word, Dave just nodded.

His lips kissed the tip of Dave’s cock making him moan, his tongue slowly went over the head of his cock and he could already taste Dave’s pre-cum.  He closed his eyes and licked the shaft making Dave moan more, Klaus smiled as he went back to kiss the tip and slowly swallow leans forwards and sinks his mouth down, until his nose is pressed against Dave’s pubic hair.

Dave’s hands went through Klaus’ hair, “God baby, your mouth feels amazing.” 

Klaus hummed as he bobbed his head up and down, making Dave fist his hair as he went.

“So beautiful…” Dave gasped as Klaus started playing with his balls, he didn’t want this moment end.

Dave reached over to the side table and got Klaus’ phone, touched the screen to open the camera and started to record. “You’re so beautiful with my cock in your mouth, doll. L-let me see those eyes.”

Klaus looked over to Dave, his phone in one hand, and his hair in the other, he let Dave’s cock slide out with a soft pop, he licked up the shaft and started licking with the tip, his eyes not leaving the camera for one second.

“Oh! God, god, Klaus,” Dave hisses, his hips bucked against Klaus’ mouth and the phone dropped to the floor.

Klaus took that as a sign that Dave was ready for him, he reached over and kissed Dave while getting a condom, “So fucking h-hot babe.”

He reached down to where he left the robe and took out a black remote from the pocket and turned off the vibrating butt plug. He shivered at the lose of the vibrations, he he will soon replace it with something better.

Dave’s fingers ran down his chest and stopped at Klaus’ cock, it was red and leaking with pre-cum, his thumb slipped over the tip, making Klaus gasp softly, and brought it up to his mouth to suck on his thumb.  Klaus moaned tasting himself as he sucked on Dave’s thumb, their lips found each other again and Dave’s hands were on his waist, rubbing his hips.

Klaus opened his eyes as Dave broke the kiss to put on the condom, they kissed again as Klaus moved over Dave’s cock and slowly sank down.  Both men moaned and Dave thrusted up into Klaus, he gasped at the sudden movement and then relaxed. His fingernails racked down from Klaus’ neck down over his stomach tattoo and brushed his swollen cock that is covered in pre-cum.

Klaus’ eyes closed and gasped, “F-fuck Davey, your cock feels _amazing_!”

“All for you baby, only for you.” Dave’s hands felt up and down Klaus’ body again, his soft skin felt so nice under his rough hands.

A moan slipped out as Klaus started moving, his hands pressed down on Dave’s chest as he started bouncing up and down on his cock, Dave’s hands held his waist as he watched Klaus moan and toss his head back.  Dave’s hands gripped his waist harder which made Klaus get louder, he didn’t care who heard.

Dave’s hips thrusted up into Klaus which made him gasp, his cock found his prostate which made Klaus even more vocal, Dave couldn’t help but thrust up again making Klaus become even louder than before.

“Baby, you’re gonna make me cum, if…you keep that up…” Klaus moaned and went down to kiss Dave, moaning into his mouth, making Dave thrust into him again, even harder this time.

“That’s the idea sweetheart.” Dave was close as well, he bit Klaus’ shoulder trying to hold back from coming, but knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He flipped over, Klaus was a little shocked, but didn’t mind to be man handled by Dave once in a while, he lifted Klaus’ leg over his shoulder and started pounding into him as Klaus cried out, his hand went down to Klaus’ cock and started pumping, matching his thrusts.  They roughly kissed, Dave moaning into Klaus’ mouth, his hand on his cock, feeling his pre-cum starting to leak out even more, Klaus’ finger nails scratching Dave’s back as he was reaching his climax.

Dave looked down at Klaus, god he was so fucking gorgeous under him, making all those beautiful sounds, his eyes shut, his head thrown back against the pillow.  They both came one after the other, Klaus’ cum all over Dave’s hand and both their bodies, Dave gave a few more thrusts as he came and brushed a hand through Klaus’ sweaty hair.

The room smelled heavy of sex, Dave slowly got out of Klaus making him moan from the lose of the fullness and had, and gathered him up in his arms as they both bathed in the after glow.

“God, that was amazing.” Dave was kissing Klaus’ neck.

Klaus sat up and hovered over Dave, smiling down at him, “Only for you baby.”

“All for you, and only you.” Dave leaned up to kiss Klaus, he cupped his face in his hands and smiled, “I love you Klaus.”

“And I love you, Dave.” Klaus kissed Dave again, “we should get cleaned up.”

Dave moaned, “It can wait, I want to hold you in my arms for a few more minutes.”

Klaus smiled and rested his head on the pillow, “Whatcha think of the sex toy?”

“Are all of them like that?” Dave was curious about the whole sex toy thing.

“Oh baby, you have no idea.” Klaus chuckled and kissed Dave, “I’ll show you all the good ones.”

Dave nodded “I’d like that, but later.”

They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus' robe
> 
> https://www.jojodress.com/products/short-blush-pink-marabou-fur-edge-robe-rb1332?variant=31287540383814
> 
> Anal Vibrating Butt Plug  
> https://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/U-Shape-Design-Anal-Vibrating-Butt_60758025056.html


End file.
